A portable shovel of this type is already described in French Patent No. 1,418,935 of Oct. 5th 1964 in the name of Mr. Henry BONNEVAUX. Owing to its motorized operation, this shovel reduces muscular exertion by the operator, while enabling him to work more quickly and with the same accuracy as with an ordinary shovel. An apparatus of this type is particularly intended for removing earth in trenches, work which normally requires considerable muscular exertion since it is necessary to raise the shovel and its contents. This type of work also requires some accuracy owing to the fact that the bottom of a trench is not easily accessible. With a shovel of the aforesaid type, the operator need solely to control the winding of the winch cable to obtain the ascent of the shovel handle and thus raise the load.
The portable shovel described in the above-mentioned French Patent nevertheless has a certain drawbacks. In particular, the support extends only vertically above the operator and the arrangement constituted by the support, the cable and the shovel handle forms a triangular structure of which the side corresponding to the cable is highly inclined to the vertical. This is a disadvantage since force components are generated which unbalance the operator. The oblique direction of the cable is also dangerous for the operator, since the cable passes close to his face and there is a danger of injury.